


Love Addiction

by awkwardgenie



Category: K-pop
Genre: Boyfriends, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying, M/M, Multi, Pretty Boys, Sorry Not Sorry, first original, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardgenie/pseuds/awkwardgenie
Summary: Park Chung-Ae always hides behind his shiny Idol persona "Spark" in hopes that no one will figure out his past. The same goes for his best friends "Soo" and "Jung". They had hoped that their group would keep them safe, and it really did work... Until a familiar face wedges their way back into the lives of these three boys.~*~*~*~*~Aka prostitution, brothels, kpop idols, pretty boys, and lots of emotions. This was originally supposed to go on Wattpad, but I changed my mind and here I am. This my first major original story that I'm publishing online. I hope you enjoy.-Updates will be slow-





	Love Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Please be cautious as you read and be aware that this all takes place in a FICTIONAL WORLD. Any relation to events, people, or places is merely coincidental. I do not have a beta reader and any corrections on errors would be appreciated! Please leave constructive criticism and your opinions!

In all honesty, I never expected to get here. I’m only writing this because… well… everything has fallen apart. When this all started, we were so excited. We were going to be the next worldstars. Like all stars, we rose and got hotter, then eventually… we burned out. Stars die and we just happened to die faster than we wanted to.

It all started with us performing in the streets. We were happy doing that. People would follow our social media and we would put clues together as to where our next performances were going to be. We didn’t need a big stage or fancy equipment or sparkly clothes. We were happy with crowded streets and barely working speakers that we were able to get for about 21 thousand won which is pretty cheap if you think about it. 

Everything changed during one of our performances. It was like usual, but this one was even bigger because we were making our biggest comeback with an actual album release of our own songs. This would be a first in our three years of performing. We had made an effort into planning everything carefully, down to our “manager” requesting police black off a small area of the street in preparation. Our manager was really the boss of the cafe we lived and worked in. He’s an old friend of Junghwa’s dad so when we found ourselves actually living on the streets, he took us in no hesitation. We pay rent and everything, but he feeds us and makes sure our little “job” works.

Everything was in order for the big day. A few hours before, a few of our “staff” members put up decorations and I released the final clue on social media. People got it almost immediately and I could see the street quickly filling up with fans from my little vantage point of a large tree. We always got there super early so we could hide and actually see the turn out. What made everything turn sour, though, was when I spotted a familiar large man with his stupid lackies around him. That man was Kim Dong-Woo. A millionaire with a secret society at his feet. He’s a massive dick. He throws money around like its nothing and treats his workers like their everything only to put them through hell and back again. I speak in the present tense even though… I don’t even know if he’s still doing it. Last I checked he was in jail for running an illegal prostitution joint, laundering money, illegal smuggling of drugs, kidnapping, and 12 accounts of murder. Oh he’s gonna so kill me.. If he ever gets out, that is. 

Despite everything he’s ever done, it was because of him that I met the two brothers and started the group. He found me when I was fifteen. I was struggling to live and my parents were nowhere to be seen. He took me in and made me feel wanted. He bathed me and pampered me and I was grateful. I didn’t see the evil meanings behind it all. He pulled me into his private chambers and sat me down, saying he was trying to create a new world. One with only pleasure and good things and he wanted me to be the star. Even though I’m a guy, I have attributes that make me seem like a girl and I guess that’s what urged him to make sure I’d feel like I had to agree. He put me into training, which was really having sex and learning how to act around customers. It wasn’t long before a lot of people were requesting me and offering to pay large amounts of money to have me.

The Cheong brothers had just been introduced to everything. Their father’s company was in need of a large amount of money and he was frantic enough to sell his children. Their eldest sister was sold into a brothel on the edge of Korea, the second oldest sister was given off as a prostitute and the two brothers were kept, expected to remain untouched by society. That’s when Kim Dong-Woo got involved with Mr Cheong. He brought me along, for I was too precious to him to risk being stolen by some brothel. I was seventeen by that point and Jung-Hwa was 19 and Young-Soo was merely 14. Mr Kim was able to convince Mr Cheong to give his sons to him and in return, Mr Kim would pay off the debt for him. It wasn’t a very difficult choice for Mr Cheong.

Jung and Soo came with us and I spent the entire car ride trying to get them to stop sobbing and screaming because they were giving me a damn headache. I was the monster that made them realize that their father was never coming back for them so they might as well get comfortable. Jung-Hwa hated me. He even tried to kill me in his first week with me. I forgave him for it, but it wasn’t like I actually hated him in the first place for trying to kill me. I was always surprised by the fact he didn’t even try to escape or kill himself. Perhaps it was all for his younger brother. 

Soo was what you would call curious. He wanted to learn all about the fucked up home we had and he wanted to learn all the little tricks. I had no choice but to teach him. I did everything I could to keep a little fourteen year old from having his innocence stolen from him, even if it meant having to do some unpaid work. 

Some might think that its not the worst life. I had meals put on the table, a place to call home, a lot of money, and everything I did was consensual. I will admit that it was a fun life, but I grew tired. The world I lived in was a dangerous one and I had been beaten, whipped, raped, and chased more times than I can count. When I was 20, I said I had finally had enough. I paid off any debts the boys still had and I took them and ran. Mr Kim never followed. 

Damn, I went way off course. I suppose all of that was stuff you needed to know. Anywho… I spotted Mr Kim from my vantage point and I froze. My blood ran cold and I remembered everything that happened. There was no way he’d choose now to take us back. We were exploding and he couldn’t just make us disappear without drawing the attention of an entire country. I must have been up that tree for a while, because Soo had started throwing pebbles at me. I didn’t notice until one hit my cheek and yelp, the sound echoing through the street. Immediately, multiple people looked towards the tree, including Mr Kim. I had gotten out of the tree so fast, I scraped my elbow. I brushed my clothes off and Soo smiled, ruffling my hair.

“You were staring so intently I thought you’d finally found your soulmate,” he said. I debated for a few seconds if I should tell him, but my thoughts were interrupted by Jung walking over with Manager. 

“Both of you, go get changed now. The performance starts soon,” he said, staring down at his clipboard.

“I though it started at seven,” I told him, swatting Soo’s hand away.

“Change of plans. Its set to rain soon so we have to bust this out asap,” Manager said flatly. He always had a flat voice, even when saying something exciting. I remember thinking that maybe that’s why Mr Kim came early. He always had a thing for showing up early… never late. It never took us long to change because it wasn’t that much. Like I said, we were always happy with the simple things. I just had happened to put my sweater on backwards because I couldn’t stop thinking about Mr Kim. Would he leave? Would he try to talk to us? Would he-

“Excuse me sir, you can’t be back here.” I quickly turned to look at who was trying to get in.

“Don’t worry, I’m just here to wish good luck to my boys.” I shuddered at Mr Kim’s voice. It has always been a pleasant one, but it can make you sick to your stomach if you’d been through what I was. I quickly walked to cover, but I could tell he had seen me.

“Good luck my little prince.”


End file.
